goemonfandomcom-20200214-history
I Am Impact!
I Am Impact! is a song performed by Ichirō Mizuki for Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon. It is Goemon Impact's main theme and plays each time he's summoned prior to a giant robot battle. A full version of the song appears in the official game's soundtrack. A modified version of the song appears in the Japanese version of Goemon's Great Adventure before each giant robot battle where Impact and Miss Impact fight side by side. A full version of this track appears in the soundtrack to said sequel. It is assumed that the song is sung by Impact himself, due to the deep voice and the game's suggestion that he's interested in the performing arts. Lyrics :(Da Da Dash) :Moeru taiyou se ni ukete :Yuku zo :Hasshin :MACHINE ga unaru :Ore wa kikai da Tetsujin da (hei) :Ima tokihanate yo Hagane no tamashii (iku zee) :BREAK DOWN :Warui yatsura wo buchikowase :Hissatsu, hissatsu, genkai pawaa :Da Hyakuretsu Panchi :Ore wa :GORGEOUS :Aa Impakato :(Da Da Dash) :(Da Da Dash) :Aoi unabara kakenukede :Hashire :Zenkai :Kyodaigeda sakebu :Ore no haato wa DYNAMO da (hei) :Ima kagayakasero kuuru na hitomi (iku zee) :BREAK UP :Muragaru teki wo uchiku dake :Hissatsu, hissatsu, saikyou pawaa :Da Hoyoyon Kikku :Ore wa :CHARMING :Aa Impakuto :(Da Da Dash) :Ai to yuuki no na ni kakete :Naze ni :Tatakau :Chikara no kagiri :Ore no karada wa chou goukin (hei) :Ima tachiagare yo daichi wo kette (iku zee) :BREAK OUT :Atsui chishio wo yobisamase :Hissatsu, hissatsu, bakuhatsu POWER :Da Hana kara kobanu :Ore wa :FUNKY :Aa Impakutoo :(Da Da Dash) ''Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon'' version The song that appears in Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon is a clipped and slightly altered version from the one in the official game's soundtrack. Only the first verse is played, likely due to the fact that the song plays a total of three times in the game before any major giant robot battle and playing the full version would take too much time and memory. The song is accompanied by a sequence where Goemon is first seen blowing the Triton Shell and then Impact appears pulling him into his mouth via a tractor beam. Goemon lands in what appears to be Impact's trachea as the camera pans around the robot's body, displaying his clockwork skeleton. Goemon is then lifted in a chair behind Impact's eye, from where the robot is piloted. After the sequence, the player may move the N64's control stick in order to rotate, lower or raise Impact's head. English version In American and European copies of the game, the sequence is accompanied by the following English translated subtitles: :Dash! Dash! Dash! :The burning sun, gleaming on my shoulders :Here we go, start, the machine comes alive :I am machinery, I am a metal being! (Hey) :Jump out onto the sky, steel spirit :(Let's go!) :Breakdown! :And with all my might, :Power to the highest limit, Super Punch! :I am the best, yes, Impact Double Impact! A modified version of 'I am Impact' appears in Japanese versions of Goemon's Great Adventure, where the lyrics state the fact that Miss Impact has joined the fight. Similar to the first game, the song and a similar action sequence play before each giant robot battle. Videos Category:Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon music tracks